castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
The Shop is where you buy treasures (gems , HB , mana and gold ), shields, decorations and buildings. Also at the top left hand corner there is an image with two gems and free written underneath which will take you to a "page" where you can download apps or subscribe to promotions to get free gems. Treasures Treasures are the main element of the game. You can buy them on shop. Some of the listed treasures are Gems , Mana , Gold , Honor Badges and Builder Gems are purchased using money. In shop, you can find different amount of Gems which can be purchased either in regular amount or in "promotional sales amount". Below are listed amount of Gems The current rates, without any sales, is as follows: Mana In Shop, you can buy mana by desired quantity depending upon the percentage of your mana vault which can be purchased by gems (amount of mana that the player's mana vault acquires) Example: The player's mana vault can hold 1,800,000 mana and currently he has 957,626 mana reserved on "add 10% mana" the formula goes like this: 1,800,000 mana - 10% = 180,000 mana and costs 130 gems . For "add 50% mana" the formula goes like this: 1,800,000 mana - 50% = 900,000 mana amount of gems will not be given since the mana acquired was more than the total amount of the vault, meaning the 50% will not be available then on the shop. for "fill in the mana" the formula goes like this: 1,800,000 mana - the amount of the current mana the vault has which is 957,626 = 842, 374 mana will be added to make the mana vault full and it may costs 514 gems Note: the amount of gems depends on the amount required upon adding 10%, 50% or fill in the mana vault. There are some amount percentage of mana available on shop which player can buy, these are the following amount: Gold Aside from mana, you can also buy some amount of gold which can be bought by certain amount of gems . It is also depending upon the percentage of the gold your gold vault acquires. Example: The player's gold vault can hold 1,800,000 gold and currently he has 957,626 gold reserved on "add 10% gold" the formula goes like this: 1,800,000 mana - 10% = 180,000 gold and costs 130 gems . For "add 50% gold" the formula goes like this: 1,800,000 gold - 50% = 900,000 gold amount of gems will not be given since the gold acquired was more than the total amount on the vault, meaning the 50% will not be available then on the shop. for "fill in the gold vault" the formula goes like this: 1,800,000 gold - the amount of the current gold the vault has which is 957,626 = 842, 374 gold will be added to make the gold vault full and it may costs 514 gems Note: the amount of gems depends on the amount required upon adding 10%, 50% or fill in the gold vault. There are some amount percentage of gold available on shop which player can buy, these are the following amount: Honor Badges can be purchased in shop with an amount of 50 gems which is equivalent to 1000 HBs and is allowed daily. Builders Builders tab was added to the Shop/Treasure tabs since update for version 27 June 2014 [Version 1.2.48]. Below are listed gems amounts for hiring Builders. Shields Shields are one of the most important things a player must have in the game for defense. Some do get it when someone was raided and attain a 50% success to the raid while others can be bought by Gems with some corresponding amount. Read more about shields. Below is the shop offer for shields. Decorations Decorations are purely cosmetics and designs which can be bought by Gems , Gold and Mana . All items can be sold at 50% price of the items regular price. Enemies can't land on decoration. Letters and Numbers Other Decorations Resources These Buildings are the main source of Gold and Mana . They are one of the most important buildings that generate and store all gold and mana productions which mainly use to build and upgrade other buildings. With the new update in v1.2.52, Warehouse was added to the resources tabs where commodity is being held. Attack Buildings Attack Buildings consists of Army Camp, Heroes Altar, Hero Base, Arena, Relic Hall and Guild Hall which mainly use for offensive tactics of the game. 3 of the Buildings can be bought (heroes altar consists of 1 availability only) and be upgraded while the other 3 consists of only one availability and cannot be upgraded. Defense Buildings Defensive Buildings are one of the key buildings on the game. They serves as a defense or protections from invading enemy players who aim to raid the base. These buildings are consist of Watchtower, Wall, Bomb Trap and Hero Trap. Out of 4 buildings, 2 of it are upgradable which is Watchtower and Walls while the other 2 which is Bomb Trap and Hero Trap are not upgradable but can be bought again once it is used. Gallery Shop.jpg|Shop Current Version castle-clash-shop-1136x639.jpg|Shop previous version Category:Attack Buildings Category:Resources Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Buildings